Mr Fool
by YeShaSparkClouds
Summary: KyuSung/ Cho Kyuhyun si pemuda tampan pemuja buku yang menjadi bodoh karena bertemu dengan si manis Kim Yesung.../kebodohan yang membahagiakan bukan ? /kyusung


**Oneshoot **

**Mr. Fool **

main cast : Cho Kyuhyun x Kim Yesung

pairing : KyuSung donk :3

disclaimer : mereka semua milik Tuhan YME, kecuali Yesung itu milik saya yap Yesung it's MINE. Dan ff ini pure milik saya...

genre : humor ?

rate : T

Warning : BL, Typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana, abal-abal, absurd, dan masih banyak lagi kekurangan2nya.

.

Don't Read, if you Don't like

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~Happy Reading~

.

.

.

.

.

.

**.**

**Mr. Fool **

.

"Shit " umpat seorang namja tampan ketika melewati koridor-koridor Universitasnya yang bisa dikatakan cukup panjang itu dan tanpa persiapan apapun jantungnya pun kembali berpacu tak terkendali , koridor yang menurut namja tampan ini cukup panjang menjadi lebih panjang lagi di karenakan diujung sana terdapat sebuah karya Tuhan yang sungguh mendekati kata sempurna terlalu berlebihan memang tapi hey itu semua tergantung pendapat masing-masing individu bukan

.

.

.

Oh jantung Pabbo berhentilah berdetak ? ah ani maksudku berhentilah untuk bersikap kekanakan seperti ini kau membuatku malu , hey lihat teman-temanmu saja (read: hati, paru-paru, lambung, usus dua belas jari, usus halus, usus besar, dan lainnya tidak seheboh dirimu) oke kurasa namja tampan ini sudah mulai gila kurasa haha

.

.

.

"Hay Kyu " sapa seorang namja manis dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya bahkan sekarang tampaklah sebuah cahaya yang seolah menyorot kearah namja manis ini dan cahaya tersebut membuatnya terlihat lebih lebih lebih bersinar dan lebih manis lagi dari sebelumnya

.

.

Dan

.

Tes

.

Tes

.

" Kyu gwaencana " nada khawatir, cemas dan takut teralun lembut dari sepasang bibir plum seorang Kim Yesung yang sungguh membuat otak jenius seorang Cho Kyuhyun berhenti bekerja untuk waktu yang cukup lama dan jangan lupakan sekarang bertambah lagi organ tubuhnya yang tidak bekerja sesuai dengan tugasnya ,poor Kyuhyun

.

.

.

Darah segar terus mengalir melalui hidung mancung Cho Kyuhyun dengan tidak elitnya dan semakin mengucur deras seiring jantung yang berdegub begitu kencang seperti genderang yang ditabuh untuk memberi peringatan bahwa sebentar lagi akan terjadi perang ah ya dan jangan lupakan otak yang selalu di puja oleh semua orang akibat kejeniusannya itu kini seakan tak dapat memproses sesuatu yang tertangkap oleh indera penglihatannya dan harusnya sesegera mungkin akan diteruskan prosesnya oleh otak sebagai mana disitu merupakan pusat segala sistem koordinasi organ-organ tubuh manusia baik organ dalam maupun organ luar, sosok tersebut Kim Yesung segera mengambil sapu tangan berwarna merahnya didalam tas ranselnya dan mengelap hidung si Tuan Cho Kyuhyun yang terus menerus mengeluarkan darah segar tersebut ? . bagus Cho kau minus satu point sekarang

.

.

.

" Kyu gwaencana, apa kau sakit Kyu..." tanya Kim Yesung lagi dan dia berusaha untuk membersihkan darah Kyuhyun yang tetap terus mengalir tidak mau berhenti ? kurasa , raut cemas begitu kentara diwajah manis Kim Yesung sekarang ia begitu khawatir dengan keadaan Kyuhyun sekarang bagaimana tidak namja tampan ini rupanya telah sedikit demi sedikit mengisi relung hatinya entah sejak kapan pastinya tapi yang jelas rasa itu tiba-tiba datang dan sekarang rasa itu bukan hanya sedikit melainkan seluruh hatinya seakan sudah terikat dengan Namja tampan berkulit pucat ini .

.

.

.

Sedangkan si korban pengelapan ? darah mulai berangsur-angsur kembali ke alam sadarnya lagi dan dengan ekspresi yang terlihat err Pabbo namja berkulit pucat ini pun langsung lari tunggang langgang ? eh kurasa Tuan Cho sampai lupa mengucapkan kata Terima kasih untuk orang yang telah berjasa mengeluarkan darah dari dalam hidungnya ? hahaha #pletak

.

Dan si namja manis Kim Yesung hanya memandang bingung punggung Kyuhyun yang mulai menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang...ckckck

.

.

.

Kim Yesung seorang namja manis dambaan namja maupun yeoja di mana pun dia berada dan seorang anak tunggal pemilik perusahaan terbesar di Seoul yang menduduki peringkat kedua kekayaannya sedangkan peringkat pertamanya di pegang oleh Cho Corp dan memiliki anak tunggal yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun ya kalian tidak salah baca Cho Kyuhyun namja tampan yang memiliki kulit berwarna putih pucat yang err Pabbo eits tunggu dulu hanya di hadapan Kim Yesung saja dia jadi terlihat pabbo tapi sebenarnya dia itu super duper jenius mau bukti hah kalian cari saja sendiri di website oke #plakk

.

.

.

Siang yang begitu teduh ? membuat namja manis yang bernama Kim Yesung ini terus menerus berusaha mengelap keringat yang bercucuran membasahi wajah dan seluruh tubuhnya ? dengan menggunakan tangan-tangan mungilnya jangan tanya mengapa dia tidak memakai tissue ataupun sapu tangan karena yah kalian tanyakan sendiri langsung dengan si korban #duagh

.

.

.

Nampak seorang namja tampan berjalan kearah si namja manis dan dengan segenap kebodohan ? yang dia miliki namja tampan tersebut malah meneteskan ah ani mengucurkan ? darah dari kedua lubang hidung mancungnya dan sekarang lihatlah betapa bodohnya dia #aaaaaaaa Tuan Cho kau membuatku malu

.

.

.

Si manis pun mulai menyadari hal tersebut dan dengan ekspresi err khawatir dan jangan lupakan sekarang kesan seksi yang mulai melekat pada tubuh mungilnya itu menambah kesan menggoda bagi namja tampan didepannya kini , salahkan sang mentari yang terlalu bersemangat memulai tugasnya sebagai sumber energi terbesar di bumi ini yang dengan berperikemataharian ? menyengat kulit putih mulus #plakkk Kim Yesung yang begitu aww menggoda iman #duagh tersebut #aww appoyo

.

.

.

Brugh

Oke bagaikan gerakan slow motion ala film-film action namja tampan kita atau lebih mudahnya kita memanggilnya Cho Kyuhyun tergolek tak bernyawa ? #plakkk

Dan dengan kekuatan penuh Kim Yesung menyeret tubuh tak bernyawa milik Cho Kyuhyun untuk di makamkan ? #plakkk mian abaikan yang ini :D

.

.

Brugh

Namja tampan yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun ternyata pingsan dengan begitu elitnya ? dengan hidung yang tidak henti-hentinya mengucurkan darah segar , dan dengan kepanikan Kim Yesung dia mulai menyerukan panggilan kepada seluruh penghuni kampus untuk menolong dan membawa Cho Kyuhyun ke ruang kesehatan #ahhhh istri yang baik plakkkk

.

.

.

** ruang kesehatan **

"eunghh" lenguh si namja tampan-Cho Kyuhyun ketika kesadarannya berangsur-angsur kembali dan dia dikejutkan oleh kehadiran sesosok malaikat manis dan cantik yang tengah tersenyum manis kearahnya ah ani bukan tersenyum melainkan eh menangis si namja tampan pun mulai khawatir dan cemas kala melihat liquid-liquid yang terus menerus turun dan membentuk aliran sungai layaknya sungai Nil #wuih panjang dong plaakkk abaikan

.

.

.

"Uljima " tangan besar Cho Kyuhyun menghapus dengan lembut air mata yang mengalir di pipi chubby Kim Yesung entah sadar atau tidak sekarang namja tampan ini-Cho Kyuhyun sudah mulai lupa akan sifat kepaboannya ketika bertemu si manis-Kim Yesung

.

.

"hiks hiks kau membuatku takut Kyu " jelas si manis sembari menangis

" nde mian ne aku telah membuatmu khawatir, jeongmall mianhae "

"hiks hiks nde Kyu, tapi kenapa hiks kau sering sekali pingsan "

" ahh, jinjja ?" jawab si tampan sembari menggaruk tengkuknya yang memang benar-benar gatal , ahh sial kenapa bisa gatal begini

"em Kyu gwaencana " tiba-tiba tangis si manis pun reda

"ah, nde gwaencanayo "

"em tapi kau terlihat kurang baik, em maksudku apa ada sesuatu yang membuatmu kurang nyaman " tanya si manis meyakinkan

" ah nde kurasa ada sesuatu yang membuatku gatal " #garuk terus garuk sampe lecet plakkk

"bisa kubantu Kyu " si manis mulai risih juga lama kelamaan dengan kegiatan si Cho Pabbo ini ups mian

" ah nde sungguh ini gatal sekali ,aku tak tahan "

" MWO...! K...kyu...ada...ulet bulu di kerah bajumu...hueee ulat...hueee" dan ternyata oh ternyata ada sebuah ulat bulu yang begitu sopannya bersarang di kerah baju Si namja tampan Cho Kyuhyun haha dan si namja manis Kim Yesung sibuk menangis di pojokan dikarenakan ulah si ulat bulu tersebut dan sekarang seluruh tubuh Cho Kyuhyun pun mulai bentol-bentol karenanya haha #poor Kyuhyun

.

.

.

.

.

Kebodohan demi kebodohan yang selalu ditorehkan Cho Kyuhyun kepada si manis Kim Yesung membuat kisah mereka penuh kebahagiaan dan keceriaan bagaimana tidak seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang terkenal jenius dapat berubah menjadi bodoh dalam sekejap hanya karena seorang Kim Yesung namja penuh dengan pesona dan penuh dengan kepolosan yang dimilikinya mampu menjerat Cho Kyuhyun pemuda pemuja buku tebal dan game ini

.

.

.

Hah kebodohan yang membahagiakan bukan

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fin :P

Uwaaa jelek ya aku tahu ? #pundung

Yosh ff yang pernah aku publish juga di group jadi kalok berasa udah pernah baca ya seperti inilah ff nya garing abis #waks

Oke ghamsahamnida semua

For silent reader semua ghamsahamnida telah membaca ff saya, saya tahu ff saya tidak sebagus dari ff yang pernah anda buat sebelumnya, saya hanya sekedar menyalurkan inspirasi yang kebetulan melintas di otak saya jadi harap maklum.

And the last saya hanya ingin mengucapkan

Review juseyo ^_^

Pay pay #swing :3


End file.
